Under pathological conditions of acute and chronic forms of neurodegeneration overactivation of NMDA receptors is a key event for triggering neuronal cell death. NMDA receptors are composed of members from two subunit families, namely NR-1 (8 different splice variants) and NR-2 (A to D) originating from different genes. Members from the two subunit families show a distinct distribution in different brain areas. Heteromeric combinations of NR-1 members with different NR-2 subunits result in NMDA receptors displaying different pharmaceutical properties. Possible therapeutic indications for NMDA NR-2B receptor subtype specific blockers include acute forms of neurodegeneration caused, e.g., by stroke and brain trauma, and chronic forms of neurodegeneration such as Alzheimer's disease, Parkinson's disease, Huntington's disease, ALS (amyotrophic lateral sclerosis), neurodegeneration associated with bacterial or viral infections, and, in addition, depression and chronic and acute pain.